camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Hydrocarbon1997
WORDBUBBLES HATE ME!!!! I have no idea how they work x_x I need help. ShadowStrikeV2 (talk) 00:31, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Pic size I think the pic is too big. Is there a way I can make it smaller? ShadowStrikeV2 (talk) 07:17, August 16, 2014 (UTC) NEVERMIND!!! I did it!!! Dude please check it out, http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Template:James_Raider_WB Is this good? ShadowStrikeV2 (talk) 07:23, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Opinion I need your opinion on the Aphrodite powers at the moment. I have another power that I thought might work well as a progressional (the ability to make a human slave) but I need to know what you think of the existing ones, and the powers in general. fdgh;sldhfgf malikk the model Acacia Clark is in use by Starke21 Zoey, but she's been inactive forever o.o So am I allowed to use her or...? Hm. I think a lot of people will be pissed if we take away the ability to turn into a dove, but I don't want that as the 9 month. Hmmmm. Null Spots With Minx and Bach officially leaving and/or being marked as "left", the prizes they gave you (in this case, 1 char spot each user) are now null and no longer count. I've already removed them from your user/char list so you need not worry about it. I just thought it'd be best to inform you so you don't go rampaging as to why you lost a couple spots. xD Hi Hi, can you tell me how you make the area around the picture completely transperant ? I'm trying to do it and it's really hard ? Lord have mercy (talk) 18:52, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hydro, isn't your current fight the Finale!?O.O? Since you're fighting Wind and Onyx anyway for the champ Re: Yeaaap! ._. Re: Yeah please do >.<" im not really helping much at all and i had so much to do this whole week (though i have a free period~ XP) i dont wanna do this but like i said, im not helping out that much (being redundant here XD) cause im not here that often since i just pop in when i want to now. xP Sure thing~ Yup, I'll totally do that first chance i get when i do ^^ Re: I want to give her away but i dont want to give her away at the same time. Like im still willing to check claims and all if i have to keep her cause... i really love everything about her >~<" But should i? i mean, if im going to give her away, i want to give her to someone I know... (the struggle.... xP) Re: omgz she's perfect. give the char to her~ >. Re Bach left me in charge of running her blanks from not on with other users who'd like to join. So if you want a blank, you'll just have to contact me and I'll remove it from the grabs section. Re I'll remove them and add them in a sandbox in a bit. Oh and OMF YOURE MAKING AN EROS KID HE WILL EITHER BE A PEDO OR THE CUTEST THING EVER. xD Re Done. Who knew you had a sandbox. >.< Re Done. If you'll ever need any specific types of themes, I'll make them in the request page you have. :) Accounts Hiii! Well, getting straight to the point, I'm planning on cancelling this account or deleting it (something along those lines) and opening another. I will NOT touch this account under ANY circumstances. I was wondering if it was ok with this wiki. This wiki is by far my favorite one. I just wanted to know if it was okay or not and if I had to go through anything like the first five weeks and what would happen to the characters I grew to love. HELP ME--'Flame Princess' 20:05, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Re: Yup, I did. Thanks :) OH, can I also have links to the following powersets: Nemesis, Themis, Tyche, Deimos, and Zephyrus? Thanks again in advance :) Re: Oh, can you show me the other reviewed powersets? It's just for a sneak peek, if that's really okay. OH, I'm fine with the new Themis powers though I left suggestions on the Tyche set. :) Re: Yup, all the powers look really good (especially Hecate, I'm telling you; I'm going to make my Hecate kid soon) though I have one teeny-weeny suggestion for Zeus: can they like absorb electricity from external sources in order to empower themselves, shut down machines or turn off lights, or speed up their rate of healing? Conversely, can they also release electricity (to do the opposite things and maybe even revive people) But I decided to put a limit: like when they absorb to much electricity they may get worn out with all the megawatts. Re: Perhaps we can retain the booming thunder by including the electric healing on my suggestion (since it says they can release electricity in order to heal)? And then maybe put the booming thunder as new defensive? Big Brother Hai Hyder, just a notice on future updates of the contest, there will be an official out of character break down that will be added to the page in hopefully two days. After that I would like to start it after the first week of September. That is all for now, please keep yourself updated on the out of character breakdown tab. Yes Yesh Hydro. Yesh. Lol. Eren looks like a girl with a bob haircut and green eyes. Deimos Powers If the new Deimos powers are approved, wouldn't it apply for Phobos too? I mean, we agreed that both gods have the same power sets. JUST SAYIN IM JUST SAYING RILEY AND JIYEON WERE ACTUALLY PRETTY FCKING ADORABLE OHGOD WHY Re:Those Two Messages 1. Yeah that sounds good. 2. And yeah, I'll put the new powers in. Re; Uhm... even if you're the one leading the powerset changes project, it's all just one minor edit, there's really no difference with who updates it. There's no point on limiting who does it or not over little edits like this.